And the winner is
by speakup22
Summary: And the nominations for the best fiction category are....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure how this works but everyone seems to be doing it so here goes – I do not own any of the characters etc**

And the winner is….

If you look very closely at the ticking hands of a clock, you will notice that before the second-hand snaps inevitably forward, it first nudges back. It reaches back into the past, back in time, where it holds, lingering, almost dreading the future. But finally it can hold on no longer and it lets go, allowing itself to be flung into uncertainty. Dr Temperance Brennan mused as she watched the second-hand complete its eternal cycle, beginning once again, mesmerized by the metronomic beat. It was Friday evening and it was five o'clock.

"Time to go Bones!" a familiar voice announced his presence in the doorway, but she had been aware of him for a while. She had subconsciously traced his footsteps the moment she heard them enter the lab.

For once putting up no resistance, she smiled at him, "Okay, let me just grab my things"

Throwing her his now infamous charm smile, he glided naturally towards her. As she stood she popped open the buttons on her lab coat, lifting her arms instinctively as he slid the coat of her and hung it up on the rack behind him. She bent down to turn off her computer as he grabbed her jacket, slipping her arms into it as she stood. Spinning round one another, he disposed of the litter on her desk with a lofted basketball shot, as she sorted through her files on the cabinet beside her desk. As she found the final file she required she felt his hand on the small of her back leading her gently out of the office, her bag in his other hand. Turning them as he switched off the light they were now facing the closed door as she quickly engaged the lock. Spinning sharply around they were away, pacing down the quiet corridors of the Jeffersonian.

However, just as they reached Special Agent Booth's SUV she stopped dead in her tracks. "I left my laptop"

He turned to her, checking his watch, "Do you need it? Has it got your speech on it?"

"No, I guess not…wait Speech!" a look of horror washed across her face, "What speech?"

Booth couldn't help but grin, "I thought so, get in the car"

Booth had pulled away and was speeding towards Temperance's apartment before he could no longer take the terrified look on his partner's face.

"Now, Temperance, although you seem to have avoided acknowledging it up till now, tonight you are going to the National Book Awards whether you like it or not…and with two nominations you might even win. Now, what normal people do in you position is prepare a speech just in case of that eventuality."

"But I have no idea what to say…Booth, I don't want to do this!" the fear of the inevitable uncomfortable social situation apparent in her eyes.

"Don't worry Bones, you know me, I've got your back…Open the glove compartment…yeah that's it…now on there is a whole load of clips from award ceremonies, you can watch it while you're getting ready…you know, get a feel for it"

The fear seemed to melt away from her eyes as she turned to smile at him, that priceless smile that he wished he saw more of, "Thank you"

He winked at her, "Now basically it's just a list of 'thank yous'…first you thank the business people…you know thank your publisher, your agent and so on…then second the biggest thank you always goes to your fans, without them you would be nothing etc…and then finally you thank your friends and the people close to you…now whatever you do just don't do anything silly and start crying everywhere…not cool!"

Her soft smile turned into that familiar frown of confusion, he knew exactly what was coming, "I don't know what that means". Booth only laughed.

All too soon the SUV pulled up to Dr Brennan's apartment. She unbuckled her seat belt and slowly got out of the car, her movements laboured, unwilling to leave the sanctuary that Booth's car provided. She lingered by the door, till she finally found the composure to turn to him, a tight smile not able to hide the sadness that adorned her features.

"I wish you were coming tonight…"

Now I was planning on this just being a short piece but I could be tempted to extend it…it's up to you! Reviews make the world go round, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure how this works but everyone seems to be doing it so here goes – I do not own any of the characters etc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make this all worth it**

"_I wish you were coming tonight"_

She really wanted him to be there tonight. The one person she wanted there more than anyone else, and he couldn't come. Her best friend Angela was going to be there with Hodgins and Zack, and David was would be there, but she needed him. It wasn't the thought of speaking in front of hundreds of people that scared her, she had lectured for longer than she could remember. But it was exactly the exposed social situation in which she felt so vulnerable, and he was the only one that could make her feel safe, comfortable.

"Bones, we've been through this…I'm sorry, you know I would be there, its just…"

"I know"

"Temperance, Good luck tonight!" but she had already turned around and was walking away. He knew she had heard him, and that was enough.

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat in his SUV watching Dr. Brennan open her door and disappear inside. He felt awful. For Temperance Brennan to admit that she wanted him there tonight was a revelation, and it killed him that it was one he was about to let go. Of course he wanted to be there too, but he had promised Rebecca weeks ago that he would have Parker tonight; and with his 'vague', as in non-existent parental rights he couldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with his son. Parker was the one thing he had in his life, it was for him that he kept fighting, stopped him from giving up. But as that thought continued to play over in his mind, he realised what was bothering him, the reason that he still hadn't moved. Parker _was_ the one thing…

"And the winner in the category of Best Biographical Work goes to…"

Dr Temperance Brennan was barely listening as the prestigious event unfolded around her. Her intense gaze fluctuated between the door and the empty seat on her table. She felt a sharp kick graze her leg under the table. Lifted from her reverie she caught Angela's stern frown. She had not been the best company that evening, and her friend was reminding her of this in the way that made her Angela. She glanced around the table, everyone had made a real effort for her. Jack and Zack looked very smart, Dr Goodman had even come along. David had been glued to her side all evening, showing her off whenever he could. She smiled as her gaze fell on her brother Russ. She had not known that he was coming, but it was his appearance that was making this night bearable. Her smile deepened as she recalled how he had told her that it was all Booth's doing. He had booked the flights for him and everything.

"And the winner in the Category of Best Crime Fiction goes to…"

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her whole table tense as the announcer's voice reverberated through the room. Nor did she notice David clutch at her hand.

"…Dr Temperance Brennan for Bred in the Bone!"

Only the sudden cheer that erupted around her as her friends all jumped to their feet brought her crashing back into the present. Their sheer exultation had brought her to her feet too but she still had no idea exactly what was going on. Six pairs of expectant eyes focused on her still did not help enlighten the situation. It was only when she found herself being ushered up towards the stage that it began to dawn on her that she had won. Before she knew it she was stood at the podium, microphone crackling softly as her heavy breathe rippled over it, a room full of people eagerly anticipating her words.

She froze. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. Panicking slightly her eyes desperately scanned the room for inspiration. Seeking out her table she found her friends all stood obliviously smiling and waiting, along with the rest of the audience, with bated breathe. How could they not see that something was wrong? Her heart was racing and she was struggling for each gasp of breath. It had seemed like hours to her. Suddenly she saw him. He was stood by the door. She blinked to check that she wasn't dreaming; no, he was really there.

The understanding that she met in his eyes melted her heart and seemed to thaw her body. Every muscle in her body relaxed as the rest of the room disappeared.

"I don't know what to say…" more to him than anyone else.

Her gaze never left him, and as if in response he lifted his index finger. Everything came flooding back.

"Firstly, I would like to thank my publisher and my agent, without their support and encouragement my book would still be rough ideas clipped to my board…"

She stifled a giggle as he then revealed his middle finger and quickly flipped round his hand as he realised what he was doing, deciding the peace sign was safer.

"Secondly, my biggest thanks goes to, I can't believe I am going to say this, my fans. The concept of having fans is still a little weird to me, but without all of you who went out and bought my book I wouldn't be standing here today…so thank you!"

She didn't need to wait for him to raise a third finger but she was more than happy to indulge him. For the first time since she had spotted him she allowed her gaze to move, settling once again on her table.

"And finally I would like to thank all the people that are close to me, the people who without I wouldn't be the person I am today. To my brother, to my friends and…"

Meeting Booth's eyes again.

"…to the one person who makes it all fit together"

Don't worry, its not finished quite yet….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure how this works but everyone seems to be doing it so here goes – I do not own any of the characters etc**

**To everyone who reviewed this is for you!**

"…_to the one person who makes it all fit together"_

Dr Temperance Brennan finally let her gaze return to the crowded room full of people in front of her, soaking up their warm applause. For the briefest moment she enjoyed the adulation, letting the invocation of acceptance wash over her; before her mind could kick in and her self-conscious discomfort returned. Almost forgetting her award she made her way down off the podium, her concentration on only one thing, on one person.

Her legs strode involuntarily forward, but she had no desire to stop them. This was no time to be rational. Closing in upon her table she felt a heat radiate from them, a heat that she used to categorize as academic respect, but a heat that she now saw was pride and love. He had allowed her to see that. She had thought it possible before she met him, hadn't dared to hope it was possible.

David had stood up and now began to move to her. He was still beaming from the things she had said, the things she had said about him. In truth he had somewhat doubted her feelings towards him, and glancing around at her friends at that moment their faces would have confirmed it; but he knew deep down that she had meant him, that she had difficulty voicing her emotions, and besides who else could it be?

David barely registered on the periphery of Temperance's vision as she brushed past him, past him she strode, reaching into the embrace of Special Agent Seeley Booth. Their eyes had hardly left each others from the moment he entered the room, as they reached down into each others depths for the first time, seeing what had only be hidden before. His strong arms pulled her close as she looped hers around his neck, gently burrowing her head into his chest. All the colours and sounds that surrounded them faded out as they stood clinging desperately onto each other. Temperance thought back to that clock, she felt like that little second hand, experiencing vertigo as she stood outside of time, on the apex of time. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and jumped.

It took a moment for David to realise what was going on, but as soon as he saw Special Agent Booth his deepest fears were confirmed. Normally he was a rational, passive person but he had found himself in deeper than ever before this time. He started towards them. However, Angela was one step ahead of him; silently alerting the boys. Jack was the first to react, inconspicuously sticking his foot out sending David sprawling across the floor.

She eventually lifted her head out of his chest and tilted her head up towards his, mirroring her movement he bowed his head so their foreheads were touching. All she could manage was a whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, I'm not sure…I was looking for the bathroom and I got a little lost…" he teased.

"No, seriously…where's Parker?" the smile that had been glued to her face since she had seen him had now faded into a look of concern.

"Parker's fine…I found him a babysitter…"

Pulling back from him slightly she didn't let him finish, "But you get so little time with him as it is, I don't understand what you're doing here"

"Geez Bones, do you want me to go?"

"No, but…I don't know what this means"

"Look, I know I don't get to see Parker all that often…but how often do I get to see you win a National Book Award…" noticing the smirk that had appeared on her face, "okay, lets not let a little success go to our heads Bones…what I'm trying to say is that before I would have dropped anything and anybody to see Parker, he was the one thing, the only thing I had in my life…but now I have two things"

His smile only grew as realised that the confusion that clouded her features had yet to dissipate.

"You're the other one whether you like it or not…and besides, when have I ever let you down?"

She felt her whole body melt in his arms, she had never felt like this before, never thought that she could feel like this, words failed her "Booth…I…I…"

"I know," letting her know he understood with his gaze before sliding his hand off her waist onto her shoulder and in the same movement spinning her around, never once breaking eye contact, "now, I believe we have some celebrating to do, and some people that might miss you…and you know what I've missed that brother of yours"

_Too much? Not enough? Let me know…its only over when the fat lady sings…_


End file.
